The Lost COG
by xluke2000x
Summary: I don't own these game the go to there owners.


I don't own these game the go to there owners.

During the lambent era a brave squad of cog gear lead by me sergant Luke i have been work with cog when E day happen i join the cog after the locust kill my mother and father after that i want get revenge on the locust but then the lambent came and me my squad were fight to surive in destroy house.

John cover the back i yelled.

Ok as he ran to defend the the back of the house.

After of fighting for hours as i watch my men fall one by one piece by piece i was the only on left.

Come and get me you assholes i will kill you all as i yell when a lambent drone charge me i rev up my lancer and saw it in half and it explode.

Then a stalk came out of the ground and a lambent beserker came out of it and i was getting low on ammo and i had 11 shot left in my longshot and bolt pistol and 1 frag left.

After that the beserker charge thought the house and almost grab me as i rolled out of the way and then i portal appeared as i look up and i got suck in to it.

In Hyperdimenison

As start to wake up i grab my lancer and my longshot and some other things got took along as well as a larger ammo create and a sliverback it looks different it more diamond color now.

Where the hell am i as yelled.

And then a dragon appear and start to attack me as i ran to cover i thought to my self "wtf" and i started to shoot it with my lancer and it did nothing but piss it off as he charge at me again i dodge it as i ran to grab my ammo from the create the dragon was about to slash me i rev up my lancer and ran behind it and saw off his tail and he go even more mad.

Then i look up and saw 8 people in the sky as they land to the side and they pull out there weapons and attack the dragon as i got up i ran to the silverback and got in it and starting to shoot it with the chain gun then the dragon start attacking me again as i start to move quick with silverback and i when into rocket mode and shot some rockets at it and it did nothing as watch it about to breath fire i dodge it and put the silverback out of the way and ran behind the tree and pull out my longshot.

Then 4 of 8 did something as they yell some kind of moves i did not know as i watch it through my longshot scope.

After the 4 did what ever they did the all land in front of me and look at me as i had my do-rag on and my scar on my hand and then they look at my lancer and they back up and pull out there weapons and said.

Who are you a merc said the white one.

No i said as i put my lancer on my back but they kep there weapons pointed at me and they ask me more questions.

Who are you the green on ask.

I am sergeant Luke and i am a cog soilder .

What is that ask the black one who looks like she ready to be done with me.

It called Coalition of Ordered Governments as i told them as they push me back towards a tree.

Well we don't trust you said the pruple one.

Well you can trust me or you don't but i am getting out of here as i said that i pull out a smoke gernade and throw it in front of them and they took off to the air and i pull out my lancer again as i ran to where i put the silverback also when we were talking the portal put a Raven there as well and thought to my self luck me as try running to the silverback that was on the raven and i heard gun shots and took cover.

Then i look behind me and saw a little girl in black swimsuit shooting at me and i took cover and stared to shoot back with my lancer then out of no where i saw the other one with here sword charging at me and started to back up and rev up my chainsaw bayonet and then sparks stared to come from here sword and my lancer she try to push me back but i was strong too it took us while before our clash end and the other 3 charge at me and with my chainsaw bayonet still up i block the other sword with pruple swim suit and the white one with her hammer as i stared to cut thought he axe someone push me to the ground.

As i got back up the green swimsuit try to stab me with her spear i kept dodgeing and finally made it to the raven and there was a robo pilot and he ask me where to go and i said away from here and as that happen all 8 charge towrads the raven as i got into the turret and stared to shoot back at them as the raven took off they try to take us down but it did not work the raven seem more stronger as we head towards some kind of city and then from behind i got knock out by the little purple in swim suit as that happen the raven land and she pull me out of the raven and as i start to past out as they take me somewhere.

As i woke up in some kind of room i was handcuff and room was dark as i sit there and wait to see what happens then a girl entered and start to ask me questions.

Who are you and i said i was sergeant Luke and i am a cog soilder .

And then she said who i work for and the i said the Coalition of ordered goverments.

She ask me what we did and i said that we protect the human race from a underground clivlation called the loucst horde.

After that i look down and saw my armor was gone and i had alought of bullets in my chest and i start to feel the pain as i was talking.

Can i have a doctor here or i am going to die here.

And then a doctor came in and took out the bullets and patch me up and then left the room and the integrator left two and then the lights came on and i saw a window and saw the 8 that attack me plus the doc and integrator and a little person on a book and thought to my self what have i got myself into.

And then the 4 who attack me before they pruple on goes first and says i am pruple heart but call me neptune and then black one i am black heart and i did not want fight you or something as she turn away from me then green on i am green heart and you look so strong for man to hold agaisnt CPU with that weapon of yours and finally the white one can it thunder tits i am White heart and he almost killed me if he cut through my axe as yells well you know me now don't you as i stand there.

Yeah we not threat to you said Pruple heart.

Ok then so where my stuff as he looks at them.

It in your little chopper outside on heilpad said Black heart and different tone.

Ok thanks as he walks out the room and down to raven and got his equipment and goes back inside and ask something to 4 CPUs.

Is there place i can stay at while i am here for a while ask Luke.

Yeah you can stay here in plantune with me said Pruple heart.

No you can come with me to Lastation said Black heart.

I don't think he want stay with you lonely heart as Pruple heart tease her.

Well he can comeback with me to Leanbox said Green heart as she try to flrit with him.

No he coming back with me to Lowee said White heart and then they turn and saw him he was gone and he went to the kitchen to make them all a meal while they fight over him and he made some awsome pizza and they were shock how good his cooking skills were and the supper and he went to his room and went to sleep.

Well hope you enjoy this Act 1 Chapter One sergeant Luke cog soilder 


End file.
